Tortured
by 234group
Summary: Chris is kidnapped at the age of 5 and gets found 6 years later! Better then it sounds. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Charmed.

**Summary:**Changed future. Chris gets kidnapped and 6 years later his family finds him and they don't like what they see. When they bring Chris back it will take him a while to understand things and not to be so scared all the time.

**Important:** Chris is 5 and Wyatt is 7. Piper and Leo are together and Leo is the girls whitelighter. Paige is married to Henry and they have a daughter named Penelope. Phoebe is married to Cole and they have a daughter named Prudence.

Piper and Leo put their sons down to rest. They smiled at the two and left the room. A demon shimmered in as soon as the door shut. His eyes glowed red. He looked at Wyatt then Chris. Finally he walked over to Chris trying not to wake them. The floor squeaked and Wyatt's eyes flew open. "Chris!" He shrieked. Chris' eyes fluttered open and he screamed as he saw the evil men approaching him. They heard footsteps running and the demon ran over to Chris. He grabbed him and shimmered out as soon as the door opened. When he disappeared Leo and Piper looked for Chris while Wyatt cried. They got Wyatt back to sleep and called Paige and Cole to come and bring Phoebe and Henry. When they all got their Paige and Phoebe rushed over to their crying sister.

* * *

"Honey! What's wrong?"Phoebe asked

"Chris is... he's gone!" Piper replied crying.

"No! We'll find him. We have to." Paige answered tears falling from hers and Phoebe's eyes.

They looked everywhere for him, scryed and tried sensing for him. But still couldn't find him.

"Cole if you find anything out let us know." Phoebe told her husband he nodded and shimmered to the underworld. He came back 12 hours later and shock his head.

* * *

**6 Years Later!**

"Piper we haven't found him! Maybe we should give up for a while." Leo said.

"Yea mom. If he's still alive..." Wyatt started but was cut off by

"No don't you dare say that Chris is alive! I know it." Piper yelled.

"Then he'll show up." Leo finished. She nodded

"Just for a month or more."Leo said as Piper nodded.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think and if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Charmed.

**Summary:**Changed future. Chris gets kidnapped and 6 years later his family finds him and they don't like what they see.

**Important:** Chris is 5 and Wyatt is 7. Piper and Leo are together and Leo is the girls whitelighter. Paige is married to Henry and they have a daughter named Penelope. Phoebe is married to Cole and they have a daughter named Prudence.

Phoebe walked into the house and saw the couple asleep on the couch. She walked up the stairs and went past Wyatt's room, she saw him asleep on his bed. She walked to the last room, the one no one went in, ever. She opened the door and stepped in it tears falling from her eyes. She looked around the room, it still looked like it did when he was kidnapped. She grabbed the crib and let go falling to the floor with a loud bang. A bang loud enough to wake Piper, Leo and Wyatt. All of them ran to the room to see an unconscious Phoebe on the floor.

* * *

_Phoebe's ''Dream''_

_Phoebe saw the other Chris that came to save Wyatt from turning evil. He walked over to his Aunt helping her to her feet. She looked at him. He smiled._

"_Don't let them give up on me Aunt Phoebe" He said_

" _But we can't find you! Aren't you dead?" She asked tears forming in her eyes._

"_No!I'm to stubborn to die!" He replied getting a small chuckle from his Aunt._

"_Where are you?" She asked. He leaned over his mouth near her ear._

"_Underworld!Lizette!" He said giving her the biggest hints he could without spilling exactly where. Phoebe's mouth dropped and he nodded before disappearing._

* * *

"Aunt Phoebe!" Wyatt yelled and Phoebe woke with a sharp intake. She looked around and saw her family!

"Cole!Paige!" She yelled causing her nephew to wince in pain. Cole shimmered in and Paige orbed in with Henry. Prue shimmered and Penelope also orbed in.

"What" Paige asked.

"I know!"Phoebe shrieked causing everyone in the room to wince.

"You know what?"Cole asked, confused like everyone else's!

"Who!"Phoebe replied.

"Er...OK?"Piper said, still confused like everyone else. Phoebe rolled her eyes and walked to the attic. Everyone else followed, looking even more confused then before.

Phoebe touched the Book of Shadows. She opened it, ready to find the demon that took her youngest nephew. She flipped through the pages. Piper put her hand on the book and stopped her.

"Piper! Don't give up!" Phoebe said.

"Don't give up on what Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"On Chris!" She replied.

"You know where he is?" Leo asked. Phoebe shrugged.

"I think so!" She replied as Piper moved her hands. She flipped through the book faster. She found the page and smiled.

"Him!" She shouted. Everyone looked at the entry.

"Are you sure?" Cole asked squinting, this demon was an upper-level demon. What the hell wold he want with Chris.

"Positive!" She said and started shouting out orders."Paige get the ingredients for the potion. Piper make the potion and let Leo help. Cole, Henry... watch the kids. I'll write a spell" She grabbed a pen and piece of paper. Paige orbed off to get the ingredients they didn't have. Piper and Leo started working on the potion. While Cole and Henry watched after the kids.

* * *

Review! And tel me what you think! Is this to short?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Charmed.

**Summary:**Changed future. Chris gets kidnapped and 6 years later his family finds him and they don't like what they see.

**Important:** Chris is 11 and Wyatt is 13. Piper and Leo are together and Leo is the girls whitelighter. Paige is married to Henry and they have a daughter named Penelope. Phoebe is married to Cole and they have a daughter named Prudence.

They all did as they were told! Piper and Leo finished the vanquishing potion! A few seconds later Phoebe finished the vanquishing spell!

"Honey, let me come wit you!" Cole said grabbing Phoebe's arm. Phoebe nodded and Cole shimmered him and her out. Paige, Leo and Piper followed.

"Okay just leave me here with the kids!" Henry said when they were gone. He walked out of the room.

* * *

"Where is he?" Piper asked. They heard coughing come from the other side of the rock they were hiding on. Leo looked over the rock and his eyes widened. He came back next to the rock and looked like he was about to be sick.

"What?What did you see?" Piper asked him. He was to shocked to talk. Cole and Phoebe looked over one side of the rock as Piper and Paige looked over the other side.

They were sickened by what they saw.

There was a little boy who looked 13, with brown shaggy hair. And green eyes which looked a little grayish. The demon, Lizette standing over the boy. He kicked the boy in the ribs causing the boy to cough up some more blood. He was bleeding all over or had cuts that reopened because of his abuse. They got out from behind the rock and Paige threw the potion and the sisters said the spell. (A/N: Sorry can't come up with any!) Lizette blew up into little pieces and the boy fell unconscious.

"That's horrible! Look at him!" Piper said disgusted.

"It has to be one of the worst cases of child abuse I've ever seen!" Paige said.

"Leo! Heal him!" Phoebe screeched as the little boy fell to the floor. Leo ran over there but got thrown back by an invisible forcefield. Leo hit the wall!

"Sorry." The boy mumbled.

"Sh. It's Okay,just let us near you so we can help you." Paige said walking over to the boy. He shut his eyes and she walked up to him,leaning down to heal him. About 20 demons ran in the area. They threw an energyball that hit Paige in the leg.

"Let's take him to the manor!" Piper said, Paige went to orb but got flamed out of the cave to the manor. Cole grabbed Phoebe and shimmered followed by Piper and Leo orbing.

* * *

When Paige got to the manor she laid the boy on the couch as the rest of the family orbed or shimmered into the room.

"Paige...Um who's that?" Henry asked walking into the room. She shrugged looking at the boy.

"Paige?How did you flame?"Piper asked

"I think it was the boy!" Paige said,looking down as she felt a hand touch her leg. She saw a gold light come from the boys hand and he wound healed.

"He's a whitelighter?"Phoebe ask. Paige shook her head!

"Hey! Can you let Leo heal you?" Paige asked the boy. He opened his eyes sitting up.

"I'm not aloud to be healed!" He said. "I was bad!"

"What did you do?" She asked

"I didn't do what he told me to do! I couldn't kill her!" He said.

"Kill who?" "A girl she was only 5! She wasn't even a witch or anything!"

"It's okay let Leo heal you! The guy that did this to you is dead. You can be healed because you did the right thing!" Paige explained!

"You won't hit me?" She shook her head "You won't let anyone do this to me?" he asked reading her mind. She shook her head. He sighed. A glow light emitted from his body. When it disappeared the cuts and bruises were gone.

"My names Paige. What's yours?" Paige asked.

"Um he said my name was Chris!" replied the boy.

"Oh my God!" Piper said! Leo's jaw dropped.

"Okay! Well that's Piper and Phoebe, my sisters. That's Leo and Cole my brother-in-laws. And that's Henry,my husband." She explained pointing to each one as she went.

" Wait! Piper,Phoebe,and Paige Halliwell? As in the Charmed Ones?" Chris asked catching on. They nodded.

"Mom?" Wyatt asked "Hi! I'm Wyatt!" He said to the boy,the boys eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked

"I wanted to know what's for dinner?" "I heard these names before!" Chris and Wyatt said at the same time.

"Spaghetti! With Garlic bread and mashed potatoes,and peas!" Chris said "Damn I have to learn to control my powers!" He said "Sorry!" He looked at Piper

"No it's okay there's nothing wrong with that!"Piper said walking to the kitchen!

He smiled. "So Chris! Who are your parents?" Paige asked

Chris shrugged "I never met them!" He replied sadly!

"Oh. Why not?" Paige asked

* * *

Please review! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy! Tell me what you think! I know the chapters short I'll try to make the next one longer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Charmed.

**Summary:**Changed future. Chris gets kidnapped and 6 years later his family finds him and they don't like what they see.

**Important:** Chris is 11 and Wyatt is 13. Piper and Leo are together and Leo is the girls whitelighter. Paige is married to Henry and they have a daughter named Penelope. Phoebe is married to Cole and they have a daughter named Prudence.

"_So Chris! Who are your parents?" Paige asked _

_Chris shrugged "I never met them!" He replied sadly!_

"_Oh! Why not?" Paige asked!_

"A demon kidnapped me when I was younger!" He said!

"Oh!"Paige said.

Phoebe tumbled unto the couch! "Paige your husband and Leo are fighting again! This time though I can't tell what it's about! Go stop them!"

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm going!" Paige said leaving the room!

"Hi! My names Phoebe!" She said with a generous smile.

"Chris! I like your name!" He said.

"Thank you!So do you want to live here you can...uh sleep here for a while!" She said

"No! I don't want to cause any problems!" Chris said "I always do!" He suddenly became more interested with the floor then Phoebe!

"Aw honey it's OK you're not going to cause any problems!" She said touching his knee causing them both to get the same premonition.

_Premonition:_

_A demon shimmered in as soon as the door shut. His eyes glowed red. He looked at Wyatt then Chris. Finally he walked over to Chris trying not to wake them. The floor squeaked and Wyatt's eyes flew open. "Chris!" He shrieked. Chris' eyes fluttered open and he screamed as he saw the evil men approaching him. They heard footsteps running and the demon ran over to Chris. He grabbed him and shimmered out as soon as the door opened._

Their eyes opened as it ended and gasped!

"Oh my god!" Phoebe whispered

"You saw it too?" Chris asked, she nodded "What was that?" he asked

"A premonition! Usually though you see what's going to happen not what already did happen!" She explained.

"Oh! That makes...uh sense!" Chris said!

The suddenly there was a bright flash as the book of Shadows went into Chris' hands!

"What's this?" He asked, looking at the book!

"It's a book about all sorts of mystical and magical beings, it's called the Book Of Shadows!" Phoebe explained as her family ran into the living room!

"What was that?"Henry asked

"This!" Chris said,holding up the book of shadows to him!

"Wait so what happened?" Leo asked confused

"Well we were talking then we got a premonition then the book of shadows appeared in his hands!" Phoebe explained

"Oh Why?" Cole asked, they both shrugged.

"Leo go check with the Elders!" Piper said!

"the Elders?" Chris asked as Leo orbed out! "What the hell was that?"

"The Elders are like the boss and they usually know things we don't know! And that...that was orbing!" Wyatt explained,Chris gave him a funny look!

"Orbing?" Chris asked

"Yea it's where you can move from place to place without walking!" Piper explained!

"Oh! So what am I?" Chris asked

"Er?Sorry?" Paige said confused

"Am I a witch or demon?" He said,looking at everyone in the room!

Everyone shrugged! Chris still kept looking confused,he was seeing colors mostly blue he saw a little red in Cole but there was a lot of blue too! He knew red was evil but what was blue?

He saw a big blob of red! And asked "Who's that?" Pointing to the red blob, everyone turned and saw nothing!

"What's what?" Wyatt asked!

"That!" He said throwing his hand out causing the demon to smash into the wall, turn visible and his sight to go back to normal!

"Oh! Come on!" Paige yelled! Piper flicked her wrist and the demon blew up then reformed.

"Give me the boy!" He hissed

"No!" Piper yelled blowing him up.

Chris closed his eyes! Kill this ugly thing, that comes out in spring, make him feel pain, like acid rain!

His eyes flew open.

"Kill this ugly thing,that comes out in spring, make him feel pain, like acid rain" He said and the demon screamed in agony before bursting into flames. Everyone looked at him

"Was that bad?" He asked

"No that was...amazing!" Cole said walking over to him

"Hey you're that dude Lizette was talking about!" Chris said excitedly

"Really?" Cole asked a smile forming on his lips

"He said that you were looking for me for six years!And that if you bothered him once more he'd probably spill his guts! He said you were worried. And that you almost made him piss his pants!I laughed! I overheard him talking to his men who agreed!" Chris said,Causing Cole to laugh

"Wait I was worried about you?" Cole asked,Chris just nodded. Cole turned to the guys!

"Ha told you! Now pay up!" He said triumphantly. Henry and Leo gave him 10 bucks each! "Here you go!" He said handing it to Chris! Chris' eyebrows burrowed in confusion as he took the 20 dollars!

" Well kiddo! You've been missing for a while that makes up for some of it!" He said, messing up Chris' hair!

Chris smiled, grabbing Phoebe!

"What?" She asked!

"What's he talking about?" Chris asked

"No one ever knows the answer to that!" Paige replied

"Hey!" Cole said offended "They do!" He said pointing to Leo and Henry!

"Well?" Piper asked

"Ask him!" They both said pointing to each other!

Chris chuckled "How old are they?5?" He asked whispering Phoebe's ear!

She laughed! "They act like it don't they?" She said causing Chris to nod

"Leo tell me or I'll blow you up!" Piper threatened!

"Fine!" He said defeated, before bursting into blue orbs!

"Leo!" "Ow!" "What the...?" "Piper!"They heard giggles from the couch. They turned to see Phoebe and Chris giggling!

"It was an accident!" Chris said between laughs!

"What?" Paige asked

"Chris flicked his wrist and...and blew up Leo then got Piper blamed!" Phoebe said also through laughs

"Oh!" Leo said! The laughing died down!

"Sorry" Chris said, causing himself and Phoebe to crack up again

"It's not that funny!" Leo and Piper said!

"Yea it is!" Phoebe said! "You should've seen all your faces!" Phoebe said.

A light lit up the place and a picture appeared in the center of the room!

_Fine!" He said defeated, before bursting into blue orbs!_

"_Leo!" "Ow!" "What the...?" "Piper!"_

It showed everyones face close up! It caused Phoebe and Chris to laugh harder!

"Ow!" Phoebe said threw laughs!

The laughing died down slowly.

"Well dinner is ready!" Piper said!

"Cool!" Wyatt said running to the kitchen, everyone followed, except Chris!

"You coming?"  
Phoebe asked, he shook his head!

She walked into the kitchen then back to the living room with two plates! She handed one to Chris!

"Eat you look hungry!" He grabbed the plate and took a bite! Phoebe and him ate!

"So Chris! We're going to find out what Cole was talking about!" She said. He swallowed a mouthful of food and nodded!

"That'll be good! I really wanna know!" He said taking another bite!

That was the first time Phoebe noticed what was around his neck! A necklace!

"Chris let me see your necklace!" She said! He lifted his head and pulled the necklace out from under his shirt!

Phoebe gasped! Her eyes were wide and jaw dropped!

"Phoebe, Are you ok? What's wrong?" She didn't answer "OK hold on! I'll go get someone!" He said he got up and walked to the kitchen tucking the necklace back under the collar of his shirt!

"Piper? Paige? You're sister is frozen! I think somethings wrong with her." He said!

Everyone ran to Phoebe.

"Phoebe! Phoebe! You OK? What's wrong?" The asked the still shocked Phoebe!

She looked at them and opened her mouth to answer!

Evil Cliffy! Mwahahahahahahahaha! Had to do it! What do you think is wrong with Phoebe? What shocked her? Read and Review! Thank you to all the reviews I got!


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Charmed.

**Summary:**Changed future. Chris gets kidnapped and 6 years later his family finds him and they don't like what they see.

**Important:**Chris is 11 and Wyatt is 13. Piper and Leo are together and Leo is the girls whitelighter. Paige is married to Henry and they have a daughter named Penelope. Phoebe is married to Cole and they have a daughter named Prudence.

* * *

_Last time on Charmed-Tortured!_

"_Chris let me see your necklace!" She said! He lifted his head and pulled the necklace out from under his shirt!_

_Phoebe gasped! Her eyes were wide and jaw dropped!_

"_Phoebe, Are you ok? What's wrong?" She didn't answer "OK hold on! I'll go get someone!" He said he got up and walked to the kitchen tucking the necklace back under the collar of his shirt!_

"_Piper? Paige? You're sister is frozen! I think somethings wrong with her." He said!_

_Everyone ran to Phoebe._

"_Phoebe! Phoebe! You OK? What's wrong?" The asked the still shocked Phoebe!_

_She looked at them and opened her mouth to answer!_

* * *

On with the story!

She opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out. Leo orbed in as the rest of the family came running into the room.

"Well? What'd they say? Does he have the power to shock people?" Piper asked still looking at her frozen sister.

"They said they had no idea why a book would do that. And I'm not sure why?" Leo replied.

"Phoebe's frozen! Look at her she can't even tell us what's wrong!" Paige yelled,causing Chris to wince.

"Um...Well...Er. No clue." Leo replied.

"I didn't freeze her!" Chris whined

"Well then what happened?" Piper asked

"I showed her my necklace and she froze." Chris explained.

"Let me see your necklace!" Paige said

"No. not after what happened to Phoebe." Chris said,holding his necklace under his shirt.

"Oh it won't happen to us." Piper said, he shook his head, Piper stomped out of the room mumbling something like "Stubborn kid."

"Piper!"Leo scolded.

"Hey buddy! Can we please see the necklace." Leo asked,kindly. Chris shook his head.

"Necklace!" Paige called,but nothing happened,except her hand got zapped, "Ow!" She yelled.

"What?" Leo asked

"It zapped me!" She replied, Cole shimmered in

"Back... Why is Phoebe frozen?"He asked

"Kid showed her his necklace." Paige said leaving the room followed by Henry and Leo.

"Let me see."He said, Chris pulled the necklace from under his shirt.

"Holy fucking Shit...I didn't say that!Leo,Henry I was right!" He yelled.

"Wait you knew about this!" Phoebe scolded.

"No I guessed." Cole said

"What?"Chris asked.

"You're a witch-lighter!" Cole said.

"How'd you figure that out?" Paige asked

"You're not going to like it!" Cole warned.

"You're right! They'll love it!" Phoebe chirped, enveloping Chris in a hug.

"Man. Phoebe you're gonna give it away!" Cole said.

"Oh well! I love him!"She said,causing Cole to chuckle.

"Wait! What? Why?" Leo and Chris asked at the same time.

"Oh My God! Look at him! Honestly look at him!" She said

They looked at him, and Piper fainted, Leo went into shock, Paige tumbled over and Henry caught her.

"Ha ha! Well that was a little unexpected." Phoebe said.

"Wait so what?" Chris asked still lost.

"Wait until Piper wakes up okay?" Cole said, Giving Chris 20 more dollars.

"Um...okay..and thanks!" Chris said.

"No problem buddy."Cole said

"Me and you are gonna go shopping and buy you so many things!" Phoebe said.

"Oh you're so cute. Oh yes you are. Yes you are!" She cooed.

"Phoebe that's not that cute when he's **11**!" Cole said, helping out Chris!

"God wake up! Get out of the shock stage!" Chris begged. Wishing he was somewhere else.

Orbs filled the room and Chris disappeared.

"Chris! Come back."Phoebe yelped.

"Uh-oh! Time to get everyone out of the shock stage." Cole said

"Leo, Henry, Paige snap out of it!"Cole said, causing them to look around for Chris!

"Piper." Phoebe said, shaking her fainted sister.

"Huh? Where's Chris?" She asked with Leo!

"He orbed. Leo Paige sense for him." Phoebe commanded

* * *

Chris reappeared on the Golden Gate bridge.

"Wow! It's so calm up here." He said looking down. Then climbing up and siting on the beam. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind rushing past his face.

He liked it. It was calm,quiet and he felt safe. Great place to think. He thought

The wind messed up his hair, blowing it all over the place.

* * *

"Got him!" Paige said

"Golden Gate Bridge." Leo said

Leo grabbed Piper and orbed. Paige grabbed Henry and orbed. Cole grabbed Phoebe and shimmered.

* * *

The orbed in and saw him.

"Hey." He said jumping down

"Hi!" Piper said

"So um want to tell me what happened?" He asked

"Yes! Actually." Paige said

"Well?" He asked. They looked at him smiles playing on their lips.

* * *

please review! I like when I get a nice review! Anyway thanks to all the people that reveiwed my last chapter. :) It made me smile. Haha! Sorry a little too happy today. Hope there's not too many explanation points(!).


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Charmed.

**Summary:**Changed future. Chris gets kidnapped and 6 years later his family finds him and they don't like what they see.

**Important:** Chris is 11 and Wyatt is 13. Piper and Leo are together and Leo is the girls whitelighter. Paige is married to Henry and they have a daughter named Penelope. Phoebe is married to Cole and they have a daughter named Prudence.

_Last time on Charmed-Tortured!_

"_Hey." He said jumping down_

"_Hi!" Piper said_

"_So um want to tell me what happened?" He asked_

"_Yes! Actually." Paige said_

"_Well?" He asked. They looked at him smiles playing on their lips._

Next Chapter! :)

"Well. You're Piper and Leo's son!" Phoebe said! Chris looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Yea! And pigs fly."He said,sarcastically

"No! It's true!"Cole said.

"How? Huh? I only have two powers! I would have a hell lot more if I was their child!" Chris said getting angry. It started to thunder and pour.

"Well yea you're only supposed to have those powers!"Piper said. Chris' eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

"You're acting like you already know me. But you don't" He said. Leo sighed.

"Yes we do and we love you. Now come home with us."Paige said.

Chris glared at them. "I don't have a home!"The wind got faster. Fire came from his hands. "Holy Crap! How the hell do I have that power?"He asked.

Everyone looked at him amazed. "I hate rain! Of course it rains when I'm on the bridge!"Chris mumbled apparently not getting an answer.

"Chris please believe us it's true!" Paige said walking towards him.

"No! Stay away from me1" He yelled. Paige slipped and fell

"Aunt Paige!" Chris orbed to her then back to the top of the bridge. "Are you OK?" He asked her.

"Yeah! You saved me! Thank you!" She said hugging him.

"Maybe...maybe I am family!"He said,remembering what he said when Paige fell.

"Oh you definitely are! You look so much like Piper and Leo! We need to take you shopping!" Phoebe squealed. Chris looked at her as if she was crazy a smile on his face.

"Well lets go take him shopping already." Piper said as soon as the got home. Piper,Phoebe,Paige, and Chris all went to the mall. They came home 5 hours later with tons of bags.

"What did you buy the whole store?"Cole asked

"No. We only bought things for Chris."Phoebe said

"I had no say in what I got either."Chris mumbled laying on the couch and instantly falling asleep.

"Auntie Phoebe! Prue's being mean."Penny yelled running into the room,and waking up an exhausted Chris.

"Nu-Uh! Penny orbed my Cd into a volcano."Prue said. Blue and white lights appeared in her hands, leaving a Cd in her hands.

"Shush!"Chris said,closing his eyes and falling asleep. Piper,Paige and Phoebe giggled at Chris. Everyone left to let Chris sleep peacefully.

_Dream..._

"_Little bastard!No one loves you!"Said a demon throwing an energyball at the 7 year old boy._

"_Yes they do and when my family finds you they're going to kill you!"Said the little boy._

"_No! Your family doesn't love you. They'd already be here if they did. I bet they aren't even looking for you"Said the demon kicking the boy._

"_No you're lying!"Yelled the boy,his green eyes filled with tears._

"_You know the truth and it wouldn't be so hard if you just admitted it. No one loves you they don't care about you. They think you're a worthless piece of shit."he said,kicking the boy and sending energyballs at him._

"_No! NO! NO! They do love me they do love me." The boy repeated over and over._

"Chris!" Phoebe yelled shaking him trying to wake him up.

"Chris? Wake up Sweetie!" Piper said.

Chris' eyes snapped open and he inhaled sharply. He looked at his family,and orbed out.

"Chris!"Paige yelled.

"My lord?"A lower demon asked.

"What Rochette?"The demon snapped.

"The boy. He left his family and doesn't think they love him."Said Rochette.

"Good! We need to get him back! Dammit how could we lose him!" Yelled the demon banging his fist on the table in front of him.

"I don't know sir."Rochette replied.

"Go! Get The Boy!"The demon snapped. Rochette shimmered out.

"Chris!" Piper yelled.

Phoebe was scrying for him while Paige and Leo were sensing for him.

"Ugh! We're is he?" Piper yelled.

"Mom! I can try sensing for him."Wyatt offered.

"Go ahead you can give it a shot." Piper said! Wyatt closed his eyes and sensed for Chris.

"Why? Why are they doing this to me?"Chris asked himself,tears running down his cheeks as it rained.

"Why are they acting like they care?Saying they love me? They don't love me." Chris whispered.

He looked down at the cars speeding below him. "Are they even my family?"

_Flashback...  
"Looks like we're one big family again!" Said a 22 year old boy, that looked like an older Chris._

"_You're not family." Leo said, walking away._

_End of flashback._

'Well That proved that.'Chris thought.

_Flashback..._

"_Please let me help."The older version of Chris begged._

"_We don't need your help Chris. I will get my son back and when I do...I don't want to see you anymore." Piper said. Chris looked around desperately_

"_I'm sorry!"He said orbing out._

_End of flashback._

"Why are they acting like they care?" Chris said as it thundered out.

"Mom! I got him." Wyatt said. "Golden Gate Bridge."

"Oh thank God! Lets go." They all orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Chris! Honey! You're going to get sick come home." Piper said. Chris looked at her.

"I don't have a home."Chris said.

"Come back with us." Leo said.

"Why should I? Like you said I'm not family." Chris said.

"Yes you are!" Phoebe tried.

"Then why would you let Piper kick me out...Of My OWN house?" Chris asked.

"Chris listen to us!" Paige yelled!

"No!" Chris yelled,Shoving his aunt backwards with telekinesis. He glared at all of them before flaming out!

"Oh God!" Piper said. "We have to find him!"

"We will! We did not find him just to lose him again!"Leo said!

'Have you ever thought maybe he was meant to be lost!' a little voice in their head said to them.

They all orbed out. A demon shimmered in!

"Ha! I got doubt planted in him and them! Maybe I'll kill all of them!" The demon whispered, an evil smile plastered on his face. He shimmered out to his followers in the underworld.

**A/N:**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy! But please review! D


	7. AN:Sorry!

Ok I'm putting this in all my stories just a few things I'll have to announce real quick. Please forgive me!

I've been very stressed out these past days! We had bad problems on the street with this 10 year old boy on this street and the cops had to come. Then my older sister was in the hospital. I am failing so I have to stay after school. So everything has been sort of crazy this past 2 months! At first I was trying to act like everything was okay and I was fine but then my friend and I got into this huge fight and I just exploded on her and it ended in tears. So forgive me if it takes long to update.

Also I get kind of bored in class and have been writing these stories that are just very random and I would like to find out If they're good or not. My friends and parents will just tell me what I want to hear. Enemies will tell me lies so yeah! If anyone's up for reading it please PM me or send a review. It's not complete yet but I don't want to continue it if it sounds bad,that's just a waste of my time. But if you do read it I want you to tell the truth not just something to make me feel better! It has nothing to do with this but lease help.

Well thats it thanks and again I'm sorry!


	8. Chapter 7

Next chapter!Sorry it was such a long wait. complications....damn I'm tryin to update all my stories

also to anyone who reads any of my story I'm going to redo Messing with Demons causes problems because it makes no sense haha

so anyway review!Thank you to...

Witty-Kitty for the demons name!

And everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer:I don't own Charmed or the ''Master'' demons name!

**The demon glared at Chris and yelled for his troops to attack!Most demons ran to attack Chris since he was the most vulnerable one there!Piper blew up any demon that came near her or Phoebe!Wyatt kept his shield up throughout the whole thing and blinking to vanquish the demons! Paige telekinetically through any sharp object to vanquish demons that came near her!Leo sent volts of electricity at any demon that came near him!Finally all the demons were vanquished except for one demon!The ''master'' and Leslie stood in a corner watching!**

**Everyone watched as Chris and the demon fought!The demon was shooting fireballs at Chris which he dogged!Chris beat the shit out of the demon with his bare hands kicking the demon backwards every so often!The demon threw another fireball which hit Chris in the stomach sending him flying backwards into the wall!Chris grabbed a knife from the nearest table and threw it at the demon!It hit the demon in the chest causing him to burst into flames!**

**Leslie and the ''master''stepped out from the shadows! "Very well done!"The ''master'' said clapping!"Wasn't it Ashtonson?"Chris asked finally recognizing the demon!The demons smile faded as he sent an energyball at Chris!A green shield surrounded everyone!The demon ducked as the energy ball flew past him! "What the...?I mean that was totally supposed to happen! I planed it!" Chris said "Dammit! How many powers do you have?"Ashtonson growled. "To be honest I'm not that sure!"Chris said with a shrug. "Oh well! Leslie take those powers." He commanded. The shield went down. "Oh. Come on!" Chris complained, banging his head on the wall. "So many powers! How the fuck do you use them?" Ashtonson screamed. Chris looked at him a smile playing on his lips. "I'll never tell you!"He said. "That's it!" Ashtonson hollered "I swear I'll kill everyone if you don't tell me!" Chris looked at everyone in the room,including all the demons,and sighed. "You're going to kill us anyway so I know you're just going to learn then kill us!"The demon threw a fireball at him so he ducked as it flew past him! Piper took Wyatt and ran out of the room. "Oh that's nice! Paige,Leo, Phoebe kill him already!" Chris said as fireballs flew through the air! "Shut up Chris!" Paige yelled a fireball flew through the air hitting her in the side,and knocking her into the wall. "Paige" Phoebe screamed. Chris looked at Ashtonson. **

_**If they die. It'll ruin the future I warned them about Wyatt! Maybe now is how it was supposed to end!**_**He thought. The next words that came out of his mouth shocked everyone. "Leo, Get Paige ****and Phoebe out of here then come back and get Wyatt and Piper out of here!" They looked at him shocked. "No Chris....." Phoebe started,before Chris interrupted her. "GO! Just protect Wyatt and none of this ever happened"He yelled! Leo orbed Them out. "Stupid bastard!" Ashtonson said. Chris snorted. "I'm the stupid bastard? What does that make you?" He asked. The demon threw a fireball at him! It hit Chris rite in the stomach sending him to the floor wit a loud bang. He gritted his teeth. "Chris?" Said a voice. Chris and Ashtonson looked to the side. Ashtonson smiled a wicked smile!**

Thanks please read and review! One more time sorry for the wait! It's not worth it because this chapter sucks bad. If there's any mistakes you want to point out please do. Also I don't know where I'm going with this story either! We'll figure that out!


End file.
